Modern systems, such as servers, storage servers, disk arrays and the like, may include a large amount of monitored entities. The monitored entities can include processors, memory units, device adapters, host adapters, chipsets, fans, batteries, display panels, expansion units, firmware entities, microcode entities and the like. These monitored entities can malfunction and some monitored entities can be removed from the system, added to the system, updated and the like.
Usually, monitored entity malfunctions as well as monitored entity replacement, additions or removal are regarded as error events that are monitored by a system management software. The system management software includes a list of responses to detected error events. The system management software is usually a part of a computer program that is executed by the system. The computer program is usually very large and complex. Accordingly, computer program updates are not performed very frequently.
In many occasions the number of error events and error event types is very big, and the responses to these error events do not match the requirements of a system administrator (or other user of the system). In addition, the error events themselves can change at a rate that well exceeds the modification rate of the computer program.
There is a need to be able to make responses adjustments tunable and modifiable, without needing to upgrade the entire computer program product. There is a need to allow response modifications possible but controllable.
There is a need to provide efficient methods, computer program products and system for effectively responding to error events.